five_nights_at_pingasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanic
Sanic appears in Five Nights At Pingas 1, 2, and 4. He is a playable character in Five Nights at Pingas 5. FNAP1 = Appearance Sanic is a strange hedgehog-like meme who appears to be a hand-drawn version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sanic has no definitive appearance, instead taking on multiple different Sonic-like appearances on various cameras. Behavior Sanic mainly travels through the Left Hallway, only rarely making an appearance at the Right Hallway. Once he makes it to the Office, he will stand at the Left Door for a few seconds before jumpscaring the underwear guard, resulting in a Game Over. To block Sanic's attack, seal the Left Door with the Left Door Button, but be warned: He is incredibly fast and will attack after even the slightest hesitation. He also has a low chance of appearing in your middle hole or top hole, where he will spin your screen. When he, Scratch, and Robotnik go for the top hole, they typically move to Camera 1, to 2, and then to 5 before appearing. When he, Scratch, and Sanic go for the left door, they typically move in this order- Cam 1, 2, 3, 4, then 6. When he and Sanic go for the middle hole, they move to 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, S1, B1, B2, and finally S2 before appearing. Long distance, but AI on tougher nights allows them to do this quickly. Jumpscare Sanic puts his entire face over the screen and yells, "You're too slow!" in a deepish voice, resulting in a Game Over. The screen also turns to static in the background. |-| FNAP2 = Appearance Sanic returns to unleash his hegehog wrath on the second game, but this time he has a very consistent appearance, wearing an eye patch with a yellow prison jumpsuit, giving him a hardened look. Unlike FNAP 1 Sanic, this Sanic's model also stays true to his original Internet sprite. Behavior Unlike FNAP 1 Sanic, this Sanic can attack from both the Left and Right Holes, but keeps his signature fastness from the first game. The only way to block his attack is to seal off whatever Hole he's in. Jumpscare An extreme close-up of an overexaggerated version of Sanic's face will be shown, taking up the entire screen. This Sanic has an overly psychotic face with bloodshot yellow eyes, and the picture will rotate. While all this is happening, a sped-up version of "Gotta Go Fast!" will play in the background. |-| FNAP4 = Appearance FNAP 4's Sanic appears almost virtually the same as his original Internet sprite, with a dark-blue body, tan chest, and dark-red shoes. Behavior Sanic will make his way to your office, and can appear in either the Left Vent or the Main Door. When turning on the light in the main door, he will make a knocking sound. Once at the Door or the Vent, you must seal it IMMEDIATELY or he will jumpscare you. Jumpscare His jumpscare highly resembles the first game jumpscare, except he simply rushes at you, and it doesn't have the static. |-| FNAP5 = Appearance Instead of an antagonist you have to avoid, Sanic is now a playable protagonist in the fifth game. He appears hand-drawn, even more so than his previous incarnations, and he will look to the right except when idle: Then, he will look directly at the player. Sanic will also begin having nightmares of The Exorcist Girl and must ward her off by shooting at her with a misleading launcher. Abilities Sanic can run very fast and has a Spin Jump similar to Sonic, allowing him to destroy the Pingas Bots. Trivia *FNAP 2 Sanic is the only Sanic who can attack the underwear guard from both Holes. *FNAP 4 Sanic has a model that is the most similar to Sanic's orginal model, being almost an exact duplicate. *FNAP 4 Sanic is also the only Sanic to make an audio noise besides his jumpscare. *FNAP 4 Sanic's role is assumed by Yoda when Gaben and co. return from vacationing. Category:Characters Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Deceased (or zombies) Category:Deceased Category:FNAP 1 Category:FNAP 2 Category:FNAP 4 Category:FNAP 5 Category:Playable characters